I Don't Wanna Be You Anymore John Murphy
by OfficialKylaS
Summary: Clare was born 17 years ago and put in the Sky Box after she was born due to her parents already having another child. They decided to give their lives so that both their children can live. Little did they know that after their deaths Clare would be locked away. Now she's being sent down to earth for a chance at a new life where she get's to interact with people her own age.


I'm sitting in my concrete cell reading the survival book that pike had handed out to us right before he lost his mind. I usually wouldn't give two shits about what Pike gives me to read but I just finished the last reading so I'm itching to learn something new. When I was born I was put into the Sky Box for, well, being born. Raised since birth by the same people who killed my parents for having me. It's bullshit but I've learned to live with it, not like I have much of a choice. I hear my door open abruptly when Garfield walks in lazily. I call him Garfield because the man looks like the overweight cat that I had heard about in some of the schools comic books. "Prisinor 104, face the wall." I get up hesitently with a confused look on my face. "Hold out your right arm." I have a bad feeling about the whole situation and feel my stomach churn but I do as I'm told. I bet they're running out of room on the ark and plan on floating me early. That's what they do, kill the expendable ones, like me. I feel cold metal dig into my wrist as I look over I see the bracelet snap on my wrist painfully. I gasp out in surprise and look at Garfield questioningl but he avoids my sharp gaze expertly. He walks me out of my cell that is now the chaos of the Sky box. Guards like Garfield are pushing other delinquents all in the same direction. Are they going to kill all 100 of us? They can't do that! Everyone is supposed to be reviewed when they're 18. We're put in a line and when I finally reach the end I feel even more confused when I reach a huge dropship. Where the hell are we going? I climb into the drop ship and I shakily strap myself to the wall of the upper floor of the drop ship. A pretty brunette straps herself in next to me with wide eyes. Once everybody is in an bucked up I hear the drop ship door close. Everybody is talking at once in a panicked frenzy as we feel the ship take off to god knows where. My heart is pounding in my chest and I feel my throat closing. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath. The lights finally turn back on and there is a loud crashing noise while the drop ship shakes violently. "Shit! What the hell was that?" The girl next to me asks nobody in particular. "That means we just hit the atmosphere." I say breathlessly. I don't know if she even heard me but from the look on her face she does. Suddenly the video screens in the drop ship turn on and a very familar face shows up on screen. The one and only chancellor on the ark, Jaha. "Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." "Your dad is a dick Wells!" I hear someone shout out. The chancellors son is on the drop ship? "Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean." Jaha continues on. Wiped clean? We're all gonna die anyways so what does it matter? "The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years." I block out the commotion going on down on the bottom level to hear Jaha close with, "Mount Weather is life. You must loccate those supplies immediatly, your one responsibility is to stay alive." And then everything decends into chaos. I can feel everything shaking and I know the retrorockets where supposed to have fired by now. We're not just going to land, we're going to crash. After a large crash and two boys come flying towards me in my directon we finally stop. Everyone is silent for a moment and I'm too shocked to worry about the two boys were catapolted to the wall. "Listen. No machine hum." One boy speaks up. I listen closely and he's right. The arks constant hum of the running machines is gone. His friend answers, "Whoa, that's a first." We all head to the lower level towards the doors. A blonde girl speaks up when a guy who looks older than the rest of us attempt to open the doors, "Stop. The air could be toxic." She shouts at him frantically. "If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway." He tells her smartly. Suddenly a girl yells out, "Bellamy?" She calls out. A girl steps up and she hugs Bellamy tightly.


End file.
